


Love Bites

by JadedCreole



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, M/M, VC Secret Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCreole/pseuds/JadedCreole
Summary: I have written this chapter of Love Bites for @wicked-felina who wanted a Modern AU or Coffee Shop AU. Unfortunately, I do not post VC Fanart online. So, it will have to be a fan fiction story. I can say I am honored to write for her as I love her and @I-want-my-iwtv’s Signature Blend. This story will be a work in progress. I hope to add to it throughout the year, but only if there is interest in continuing this AU. I apologize that you are only getting one chapter as a gift, but I do not know where this will take me, yet. This chapter is for her VC Christmas gift and it is also dedicated to her.I did not want to try and duplicate her fabulous work and add to it because coffee is not my forte. I also know I could not do that AU as exquisitely as they have, and anything less would be a shame. So, I took a different tact and came up with a wacky mismatched Modern AU which is vastly divergent from some canon. This is written in the spirit of switching it up. It is crack!fanon. I have chosen to keep certain aspects of canon for this story (so do not worry). I hope you enjoy it @wicked-felina.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Nicolas de Lenfent, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil-felina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evil-felina).



> This information is not necessarily important to this chapter but will be later.  
> Background: Louis' brother died when he was a Senior in High School. He loved his brother, but they had never seen eye to eye because of his brother's love of the Catholic Church. Paul, his brother, was on the path to join the Priesthood when he graduated from their Catholic School. Louis hated his brother's choices which caused conflict as Louis was hurt at a young age by the same church that his brother endorsed and loved. Another bone of contention between them was Louis is gay. The night he finally came out his brother and mother did not accept this lifestyle choice. They had a horrible argument. Louis wished Paul dead. His mother overheard the argument. Shortly after his brother was hit by a drunk driver as he was on his way to pray for his brother’s soul. Louis has not been the same since. His mother has disowned him. He has not been disinherited because his fathers will does not allow it. He is set to take over the family business when he finishes college. To that end Louis keeps changing majors to avoid graduating.
> 
> Things you need to know about this AU and it’s cast of characters:  
> Louis is a wealthy student who is drifting from one major to another due to his chronic indecisiveness and rebellion of not wanting to take over the family business that his father left him. He is not an alcoholic, but he is a binge drinker.
> 
> Armand is Louis' ex-boyfriend who is on again and off again. They go from friend to lover randomly because they are convenient to each other. They have similar interests and habits. They love each other but are not in love. They have an understanding.
> 
> Daniel is Louis' roommate and drinking buddy. He has been Louis' best friend since elementary school. He is secretly in love with Armand but has never told anyone. Louis does not realize it.
> 
> Lestat is a music major with a minor in drama. He has the determination of hitting it big in Paris then the world. His family is from old money which his father squandered. His mother has been slowly selling off her large Jewelry collection from her family. She uses it to fund their family and to keep up appearances. In this AU Lestat has only his older brother Augustin.
> 
> Nicolas is in pre-law but takes violin on the side. The violin has been his passion since he was in his Middle School Orchestra, but his family does not approve of it as a profession. He is expected to join the family law firm.
> 
> Nicolas and Lestat have a convenient relationship. They go from being lovers to hating one another it is all dependent on their moods. They have been this way since childhood. They have always dreamed of going to Paris to make it big. 
> 
> David is a foreign exchange student from Great Briton who is older because he is in his late 20's. David is doing graduate work. He studies the occult. He has become Lestat's best friend and roommate.
> 
> Other vampires will appear in the series as well.

Louis is sipping a glass of wine at a karaoke dive bar waiting for his blind date to arrive. There is a red rose sitting in front of him at the table he had chosen. He has been texting back and forth with Armand who set him up on what he was sure to be a fiasco of a blind date. Everyone knew blind dates never went well. Why would this one be any different, he thought.

[Text Ginger Snap] You will text me in an hour to give me an out if I do not like him, right?

[Text Ginger Snap] You owe me for this if I knew it was a Karaoke Bar you would not have gotten me here.

[Text Envy] Yes, I know now relax. Have fun. You don't get out enough.

[Text Envy] He is good looking and moody like you. You should get along well together. Give it a chance.

[Text Ginger Snap] So you say. Blind dates never work. I am not really that hard up.

[Text Envy] You have not been out since we started seeing other people. Have a good time.

“Louis?” Louis looked up from him phone seeing a man who was handsome looking at him holding a red rose. He had chocolatey brown brooding eyes. Louis was attracted to him somewhat. Armand did have good taste he thought to himself.

“Yes?” Louis answered slipping his phone in his back pocket. “You must be Nicolas.” He stood up and offered his hand.

“I am.” He said shaking it and giving it a warm squeeze. “May I join you?”

Louis nodded, “Yes, please have a seat.” He sat down motioning Nicolas to do the same.

“Thank you.” Nicolas said picking up the menu. “Well, how did you end up here tonight? You do not look like the type who needs a blind date.”

Louis frowned at the blunt question as he gazed at the drink menu, “I do not know, really. Armand kept threatening to set me up if I did not get out of my apartment to meet someone. He convinced me to come out tonight. How did you end up here?”

Nicolas grinned replying with bluntness that was charming in which he had perfected over the years, “Ahh, he told me that his ex-boyfriend needed a date. He said he was beautiful, and I should meet him. Plus, I have seen you both together and I was curious about you.”

Louis rolled his eyes into the menu, “How do you know one another?”

Nicolas smirked, “A question for a question?” Louis nodded his ascent. “I met him during orchestra practice a couple years ago. He was directing a musical and I was in the orchestra for that musical. We hit it off you could say.”

The server came as Louis was about to comment. They ordered a bottle of wine and an appetizer.

“So, you have a lot in common. Why did you two never date?” He asked as the server left to see to their order.

“Who says that we have not dated?” Nicolas replied. “Besides that, is two questions you owe me. I think I will keep them in reserve for now.”

*************** 

Lestat asked as the server, Bianca, came in the kitchen, “Well, did you get a good look at him?”

Bianca laughed, “Yes, Lestat I did. It was no hardship to switch tables with you. My god they are both easy on the eyes. Why did you let him go?”

“Is he better looking than me?”

“One of them is, Lestat. Which one is Nicolas?”

Lestat looked out the corner, “The one who had the rose. You know this I told you.”

“They both had roses, Lestat.”

Lestat sighed impatiently, “Nicki has eyes dark like milk chocolate.”

“Oh well you should see his date's eyes. They are to die for.”

Lestat said, “Really? I have to see him.” Lestat grabbed the drinks for the table near theirs and went to see for himself.

Bianca laughed shaking her head.

As Lestat delivered the drinks to the table he had to lean forward to get a good look at Nicolas’ date. In that moment a lady put her purse down causing Lestat to trip and the beers crashed to the floor. Luckily Lestat did not. He cursed as he saw Nicki and Louis turn their heads and look at him. In that brief moment he had seen the most beautiful emerald eyes and face. He looked away and got up.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He cursed under his breath picking up the broken glass and apologizing. He quickly got the pieces up and everything sorted out. He went back to the bar. Bianca was still laughing she had seen it all.

“Lestat, are you okay?” She asked once she finished laughing.

“Yes, you are right he is beautiful, and Nicki saw me they both probably think I am an idiot.”

“Accidents happen. I am sure they realize that.”

Lestat nodded and reordered the beers for the customers.

Bianca gathered the wine and went to deliver it to the table.

“Here you go gentleman,” she said putting down wineglasses. She then poured the wine for them. She set it down. “Your appetizer should be ready soon. Would you like to order anything else?”

Louis shook his head, “Not right now, thank you.”

Nicolas agreed, “I will be right back. Excuse me a moment please?”

Louis said, “of course,” to Nicolas as Bianca left back to her station. He picked up his glass and took a drink. Listening to a couple patrons sing off key.

Nicolas caught Lestat by the arm as Lestat was walking back from delivering the beer, successfully this time. “What are you doing? Are you stalking me again? I told you this was over. For good this time, remember?”

Lestat pulled away, “No I am not stalking you! Some of us must work for a living. I have worked here all week! I have no desire to ever go back to you again.” He turned his back on him and stalked off into the kitchen. “Bastard.”

Nicolas went back to the table and sat down. He picked up the wine and downed it.

“Everything okay?”

Putting the glass down, “More wine?”

Louis nodded, “Yes please.” He watched as Nicolas poured him a glass.

“Louis, I hate to do this, but I need to go. I will be in touch with you. I would like to get to know you, but I just got some bad news.”

Louis nodded relieved, “Yes, I understand.”

“You owe me two more answers. I intend to collect. Please accept my apology.” He grabbed his wallet and put a $50 on the table. “Please stay and have another drink on me.” He got up and left angry.

Louis was confused because he saw the exchange between the two. He was sure everyone had seen it. He shrugged thinking at least he was not the one making excuses this time. It was best to let that one go, if he got angry over a clumsy waiter, he thought to himself.

He picked up his glass and sipped his wine.

************

Lestat calmed himself down and grabbed the appetizers for their table. He would get even with Nicki, he thought. He spit in the spinach artichoke dip when no one was looking. He took the spinach artichoke dip to the table, but Nicki was not there. He looked at the food, then into the eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He dropped the appetizer it fell to the floor. He froze. “I…”

Bianca came up, “Sorry he is having a bad day. I will get you a new one.” She cleaned it up as best as she could. She pinched Lestat’s side before she left whispering, “Snap out of it.”

“Thanks.” Louis said and smiled at Lestat. “We all have bad days. Don’t feel bad. I am sorry about whatever my date said to you. Please I am sure he did not mean it.”  
“Thank you.” Lestat said flashing his trademark smile.

Louis nodded. His phone rang. He picked up his phone noticing it was Armand. “Yes, Armand I actually did not need you to call Nicolas left.” He forgot about Lestat as he told Armand what had happened.

Lestat went back to the bar humming to himself.

“Lestat get it together or you will get into trouble.” Bianca said annoyed. “That was not even your table.”

“Sorry, but I have to have him.”

“Do you really think that is a good idea?”

“Yes, I do.” He looked at his watch. “Time for my break.”

Lestat strolled out to the stage as he saw no one was currently singing. He went up to the machine and selected his song. Lestat had a weakness for 80’s hair bands and ballads. He had most of the songs from that time memorized. He smiled seeing just the right song Love Bites, by Def Leppard. Perfect, he thought. He knew this song very well. He knew he could sing it like he had written it himself. He was here to show Louis that he was not some halfwit clumsy server.

He strutted onto the stage picked up the mic and began to sing it as if he owned it. He crooned into the microphone. Louis was watching him interested he could tell. He smiled at him. Then turn his back shaking his behind a bit. Lestat felt his pulse race as he showed off. He turned back around and moved like the rock star he knew he would be. He finished the song and ended it by winking at Louis. He saw him blush. Lestat smirked. Got him hooked, he thought. Lestat was satisfied with his performance for Louis. Now to reel him in, he thought to himself.

When he got off the stage the manager was waiting for him. They had words. After all that was said and done tonight Lestat still had a job. Only because he had persuaded him that he could pick up an extra shift. By the time he could make it to Louis’ table, he was gone. Lestat sighed and shook his head thinking, “I just can’t win.”

Louis was half drunk when he left the club. He had finished off the wine and declined the appetizer that Bianca had brought back out to him. He did pay for it and left her a generous tip. As he took an uber home he had decided to bring Armand back to that club. That blond waiter may not know how to be a decent server, but he did look and sing like an angel. Louis smiled. Yes, he would go back. He was intrigued. He closed his eyes as the driver drove him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tumblr pals: @everarddelanden for the Karaoke Bar  
> @the-immortal-armand for the name of Louis on his text message was from our rp I kinda HC that now.


End file.
